creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine Gruselgeschichte - Ableben
Inhaltsverzeichnis Panisch blicke ich mich um, während ich mit einem nüchternen, ergebenen Blick dabei zusehen muss, wie meine „Roxanne“ oder „Avashira“ oder wie auch immer ihr Name lautet, das Skalpell immer tiefer an meine Haut eindrückt, bis ich unter stechenden Schmerzen zusammenzucke und mein rubinroter, warmer Lebenssaft mit einem dicken Tropfen ankündigt, meinen Körper zu verlassen. Ich muss hier raus! Ich muss mich gegen diese beschissene Pseudokacke stellen, die hier gespielt wird! Nur wie? Und was würde mit mir passieren? Wenn das hier immer noch eine Simulation darstellen soll, wo würde ich aufwachen? Würde ich überhaupt wach werden? Mein Herz schlägt mit jeder Frage schneller, da sich jede einzelne in meinen Gedankengängen dreht und wendet, als gäbe es keine Antwort. Zumindest keine, die logisch klingt. Die grotesken Engelsstatuen scheinen meine rotierenden Gedanken mitbekommen zu haben, denn ihr Griff festigt sich um einen schlimmeren Stärkegradus als zuvor. Schmerzend entschwindet ein Stöhnen meinen Lippen, während ich diese angestrengt fest aufeinanderpresse. Nie will ich den drei teufelsgleichen Gestalten die Genugtuung bieten, mich von Schmerzen erniedrigen zu lassen! Und wo ich so drüber nachdenke, ist es gar keine so schlechte Idee, meine Männlichkeit doch noch unter Beweis zu stellen, selbst wenn es für die Katz ist. Trotz allem kann ich eine letzte Chance ergreifen, diese Monsterbraut vor mir davon zu überzeugen, wen sie verlieren würde, würde sie mich dem Doppelgänger hergeben. „Weißt du… Avashira“, spreche ich sie unter ihrem wahren Namen an, um sie um Satans Willens nicht zu verärgern. „Selbst, wenn du meine Organe diesem Varas übergibst, heißt es nicht, dass er dir auf ewige Liebe treu bleibt, und ich bin mir zu 100 Prozent sicher, dass er dir nicht den Sex geben kann, nach dem du bei mir immer wieder nahezu gebettelt hast!“ Meine „Frau“ stoppt mit dem Procedere für einen Moment und sieht mich mit einem fragenden Blick an, ehe eine verzerrte, im höchsten Maße unmenschliche Lache den Rest dieser abstrusen Kirche erfüllt. „Liebe machen kann jeder“, erklärt sie mir grinsend. „Den Akt der Liebe können selbst die Unseren besser vollführen als ihr sterblichen, nichtsnutzigen Wesen! Unsere Liebe dient nicht allein der Fortpflanzung unser Selbst, ganz im Gegensatz zu eurer… Spezies. Sie ist mehr. Sie ist ein Bündnis. Ein Bündnis von unserem Körper und unseren Seelen. Doch wer solch eine Bindung mit einem Mal eingeht und sich seinem Partner hingibt, beweist auf ewig Treue und eine unfassbar starke Hingabe zu seiner Gattin oder seinem Gatten. Mann und Frau, Körper und Seele, Avashira und Varas… Das ist unsere Bindung, und sie gebot, sich nie zu trennen. Niemals mehr. Und jetzt lass mich fortfahren! Siehst du nicht, wie sehr sich Varas nach mir verzehrt? Er hört, was ich sage, sieht, was ich tue, fühlt, was ich fühle…“ Den letzten Satz hat dieses Biest unvollendet in der Luft schweben lassen. Ein kurzer Blick zum flammenden Spiegel rüber zeigt mir, wie Varas seine beiden Handflächen voller Gier gegen das dünne Glas drückt. Er will raus. Aber ich will nicht, dass er in diese Welt eintritt. Dieser Bastard soll im Fang des Spiegels für immer verdammen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er und sie sich wieder vereinen. Jene Bindung könnte eine baldige Herrschaft dieser Kreaturen über die Welt bedeuten. Aber was hat das dann für uns Menschen zu bedeuten? Wären wir ihre Sklaven? Würden sie, genau wie mich gerade, die Menschheit Stück für Stück für ihre „Doppelgänger“ sterben lassen, nur damit am Ende lediglich für sie selbst Platz ist? Bei letzterem Gedanken verwandelt sich der schnelle Herzschlag in einen rasenden. Eine Lösung. Ich brauche eine Lösung! Aber erneut muss ich feststellen, dass sich mir keine Möglichkeit mehr bietet. Die Schmerzen haben inzwischen unmenschliche Dimensionen erreicht, unter denen ich so sehr aufschreien würde… doch stattdessen muss ich mit jenen leben und beten, dass all dies bald ein Ende findet. Ein Ende, unter dem kein Anderer leiden muss. Das, was ich durchmachen musste, will und kann ich einfach niemand anderem wünschen. Als das Blut allmählich immer mehr aus meiner Brust zu strömen scheint und diese teufelsgleiche Kirche unter meiner verschwommenen Sicht und unter schwarzen, tanzenden Punkten immer mehr und mehr zu verschwinden scheint, schaue ich auf die Decke. Ein umgedrehtes Kreuz, auf dem der Körper Jesu angenagelt ist, hängt an der Decke in Originalgröße. Blut scheint in dicken Rillen Jesus dürren Körper hinunter zu laufen und mit einem bitter-verfaulten Beigeschmack in meinem Mund zu landen. Die Schmerzen und der Blutverlust vernebeln mir das Hirn, so bin ich unfähig, Realität oder Fiktion zu unterscheiden. Ich bin bislang nicht gläubig gewesen, doch ist das das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich zu unserem Herrn und Gottessohn aufschaue. Holt mich hier raus! schreie ich in meinem langsam schwindenden Geist. Oh verdammt, holt mich aus dieser Hölle hier endlich raus!!! ''Doch eine Antwort war und ist nie zu erwarten. Alles was mir bleibt, sind die nun letzten Sekunden meines Lebens, die ich unter Beobachtung damit verbringe mitanzusehen, wie Avashira meine Lunge zum flammenden Spiegel hinüberträgt. Ich muss lachen. Alles. Wirklich alles habe ich bis zu diesem Moment gefürchtet, gehasst, geliebt und mit reinstem Unglauben abgetan, aber DAS HIER scheint mir schon fast normal. Als musste ich irgendwann dem Tod entgegenblicken. Anders wäre es einfach vollkommen unvorstellbar gewesen, dass ich jedem vermeintlichen Tod entkommen konnte. Die Flammen formen Hände. Hände aus heißer, tödlicher Sehnsucht, ehe sie mein Organ in den nackten Körper von Varas hineindrücken. Endgültige Schwärze holt mich ein. Doch obwohl ich eine ekelhafte Kälte erwarte, wie sie viele in Büchern oder Geschichten beschreiben, überkommt mich eine gewaltige Hitze, die mich endlich schreien lässt. Nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor strotzender Macht, die meinen Körper erfüllt. Wie von einer geistigen, unbekannten Macht durchdringe ich etwas. Etwas, das unter meinen Berührungen flüssig erscheint. Wie Wasser. Von dieser Kraft immer noch gesteuert, verschwindet die Schwärze unter einer anfangs verschwommenen Sicht, die sich sehr schnell klärt. Sofort besehe ich mir Avashira, die mich weinend in den Arm nimmt. Zeitgleich verspüre ich etwas. Eine… Bindung. Stärker als je zuvor. „''Varas! Du bist es! Nach all den Jahren habe ich dich endlich bei mir!“, ruft sie unter triefendem Teer, welches ihren Augenhöhlen entflieht, aus.'Ihre Sprache ist eine andere. Nicht die, die ich unter den Sterblichen sprach, dennoch verstehe ich sie. Ich verstehe jedes Wort. Kann das wirklich sein? Überkommen mich meine Gedanken. Bin ich wirklich…? „''Ja, du bist es! Du bist mein Liebster, mein Partner für die Ewigkeit!“'', erklärt Avashira mir. Voller Unglauben blicke ich in den immer noch auf derselben Stelle stehenden Spiegel. Ein nackter Varas schaut mir mit selber Fassungslosigkeit entgegen. Auch das besagte Tattoo befindet sich auf meinem Arm. Und plötzlich wird mir klar: dieses eine Mal ist es keine Simulation. Dieses Mal… bin ich in dem Körper eines Monsters gefangen. ~~ BlackRose16 ~~ Nächster Teil - Aufstehen Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Kreaturen